Tears are all i had untill i met you
by RadRadha04
Summary: Kathy, a girl who breaks up with her boyfriend for standing her up many times meets Bodil. Bodil is funny, smart and likes her, but he doesn't want to rush into it. Will he mend her broken heart or will they stay friends. Experiment. Whoever sees this and passes it. Shame on you.. Flames will be eaten by my friend Natsu, a dragon slayer a fire one. Tell me what you think! Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guyz I know, why is she starting a new story. WELLL! I have writers block. AGAIN I know I suck. But anyways this a story about my OC and others…

Kathy's POV

I was sitting at my house, waiting for him to pick me up. –Sigh- When was he coming? Then I got a text, Sorry can't pick you up. Wow…. So expected, anyways I decided to watch the movie alone… I called my brother Ssundee. "Hello?" He answered. "H-Hi big b-bro." I stuttered because I was crying. "Sis whats wrong? Did he stood you up AGAIN?" He asked. "Yes.." I whispered. "IM GONNA KILL HIM!" Ian yelled. "No just can you come over I need someone." I said calmly. "Sure anything for you." He calmed down. Who stood me up was the Mark. He was my boyfriend. I texted him back, I HATE YOU IM BREAKING UP WITH YOU! He didn't text back. Ian or my bro walked in he had a key to my house. "I broke up with him." I said. "Good for you! Now how about we go to sleep Hm?" I nod yes. And we go to sleep. Then I met Bodil or Martin. He was very tall. And looked amazing.

Bodil's POV

She looked awesome. " You look A-MAZE-ING!" I joked a little bit. We both laughed and I loved that laugh. It was like mine and Simon's. "Your laugh is so cool!" She said. "Yours too," I said. We then had talked all day! We went to the arcade. She was boss at the games. "IM GONNA BEAT YOU" I yelled. "NOPE! NOPE!" She yelled. When I won she got on her knees and yelled," NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Drama queen. Everyone looked at us like we were crazy. We laughed it off. She really was amazing. But with what Ian told me, I should just be her friend 'till she's ready. "Lets get lunch," I said. "Sure" She said.

I could just end it off here. I WILL HAHAHAHAAH! Anyways this is just a preview. Review and tell me if you like hate or love!

-Stay RAD RadRadha48


	2. Chapter 2

Hey gals and guys its me RadRadha48 with another chapter or the revise of the first chapter! Yes that was a draft I will make it longer this chapter and make it better to understand, I just wanted to see if I should do it! Thx Sonic for that TIP I know but I forget sometimes K? Also Im not excepting OCs right NOW I might need later. Sorry Animal also get a account so I can PM you! ;D! LETS GET TO IT!

Kathy's POV

I sigh, looking at the clock. Why was he not here yet? It was 5 and we were suppose to have movie night at 4. A tear sheds down my cheek. I hated being left out. Mark know I was bullied since 1st grade because I had a derp side. My brother SSundee had been bullied too, but he pushed it off. I could not do it because words hurt. I remember the song Ian sung me, Brave.

"You can be amazing, you can turn a phrase into a weapon or a drug. You can be the outcast or the backlash of somebody's lack of love. Or you can start speaking up. Nothings gonna hurt you the way that words they when they settle 'neath your skin. Kept on the inside with no sunlight, sometimes a shadow wins. But I wonder what will happen if SAY WHAT YOU WANNA SAY AND LET THE WORDS FALL OUT. Honestly I wanna see you be brave…"

I sing not knowing someone was out there listening. I go upstairs and cry myself to sleep. In the middle of the night a text awakes me. Mark: OMG im so sorry! Excuse me NO HES NOT! IM HIS GIRLFRIEND NOT YOU HES CHEATING ON YOU HAHAH YOU SUCK DIRTY BIT##!

Ouch that hurt. I ran in the bathroom. Fat, Cut, Dirty, Cut, Bit##, Cut, Freak, Cut, Monster, Cut. I don't know how much I cut after that. My brother Ian runs in."KATHY!" He yells and then I see black.

I wake up to Ian, Sky, Ty, The fish, Mitch, and Jerome. "Kathy!?" They yell. "Ow I just woke up you'd think I'd get peace and quiet." I say. "WELL YOU CANT GET IT WITH TEAM CRAFTED!" Mitch yells. "Welp forgot about it!" I smile a half smile. They don't ask questions, which is good because I don't wanna answer. They do talk a lot about the MONTH I have been in a coma. I can't believe it though. They said they met Boatdil40? Or bodil40, he was a funny guy and made maps. I didn't know who he was was.

Then they said he was PERFECT for me. "I can't… I just can't I will cry to much.." I said and remember what Mark and his gf send me. I just shake it off. They insist for me to meet him. I can't resist those Jerome and Mitch eyes. So I gave in. The mall and the arcade, so I just thought I'm not marrying him. So then I met him. "Hi im Martin or Bodil" He said and shook my head. "Im-" I get interrupted. "Kathy I know." He says. We hang out at the arcade and we have the time of our lifes.

"IM GONNA WIN!" Bodil yells. "No your not!" I yell. "HAHAHAHA!" He wins. I drop to my knees and look up to nowhere and yell, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. He laughs and I do too. Everyone stares and he laughs more I do too. I-I think im falling in love. This is huge! "Oh Kathy~" Bodil says. "Do you want to…(I could end it off here but Im nice hahah!") EAT?" He says like he wanted to ask to be his girlfriend.

(HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHH YOU THOUGHT IT WAS THE QUESTION? AHHHH-Wipes tear off face-)

After we eat we go home. "Hey Kathy?" he asks. "Hmm?" I answer. "Do you want to be my g-girlfriend?" He asks im shock a guy like him be my boyfriend. I dunno? What if he stands me up like Mark?

AND END HAHAHAHAHAHAH I KNOW IM EVIL! But cliffhanger always have people on their edge and wanting them to go on and will have people who wanna see it. YAYAY! Im also standing and I was bored. I finished this in 1 days usually I finish in 2. I know im lame. But that what makes me.. me! Always be yourself. Don't change yourself even if they say your fat or ugly. Your beautiful just the way you are and no one can change that not even yourself. ;D Be yourself. I get bullied at school I admit… but this helped me cope, this made me feel as if bullies just use power to hurt. Not for good. So lets start uplifting one another instead of crying and hurting. 50 percent of kids suicide because of bullying. Don't bully a message from RadRadha04. THIS WAS SO LONG AND I MEAN IT!


End file.
